Losing Kurama's Cool
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Let's just say Hiei formed a plan for Kurama. Rated T just to be safe.


**Okay, so Yu Yu Hakusho is a part of my childhood and I've always loved Botan and Kurama. Therefore, I decided to make a something for them. TA-DA! Fan fiction! Wooohooo! I gotta warn you though that it's been a years since I've watched Yu Yu Hakusho so the characters might be kinda off. Anyway, first Kurama X Botan fiction! Hope you guys like it! :D**_  
_

* * *

_*Ding Dong*_

"Hiei, may you please open the door for me? My hands are quite full right now." Kurama stated as he peaked out of his kitchen to order Hiei who was currently in the living room.

An incoherent muttering emerged from the living room as Hiei stood up from the couch to answer the door. Apparently, Kurama invited the gang to come over his place. He decided that it's been a while since they have seen each other so in order to make up for the time they have lost, he thought that they should at least hang out in his place. Besides, he had to admit that he had been missing a certain blue-haired girl. He wasn't sure when it exactly did happen but Botan stole this thief's cold heart. It was such an irony that Youko Kurama, the 'Legendary Bandit', was not able to notice that the clumsy, Botan had stolen the key to his heart. He wouldn't be lying that he invited Botan to more than just the reason to see her again. He was hoping that there would be an improvement to their current relationship.

=(^._.^)=

...

=(^._.^)=

...

=(^._.^)=

...

"It's just you guys?" Hiei dully exclaimed.

In front of him stood Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan. Yusuke looked awfully the same. Kuwabara… well, he still irritates Hiei by just his appearance and Botan… she is actually blooming today. Hiei would not lie. She looked happy to be here but the real problem here was that the others were not in sight.

"What a wonderful greeting, Hiei! I missed you too!" Sarcasm was all over Yusuke's tone of voice.

"They're just running late. Don't worry, they'll be here!" Botan smiled at Hiei as she walked pass by him to enter Kurama's house. The two were about to follow when Hiei stopped them from their tracks by blocking the door.

"Hold on. You need to do something for me." Hiei started.

"Lookie here, the high and mighty Hiei is asking for our help. What's the matter? Can't reach something? or-" Kuwabara tried to continue on but noticed that Hiei was actually dead serious about this.

"Just go and die, Kuwabara." No one seemed shocked to hear this from Hiei. There was not even a flinch from Kuwabara, himself. They all knew that Hiei didn't mean this. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared at him seriously.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke curiously asked.

Hiei stood straight up and put his hands into his pockets. He looked at Yusuke seriously only to increase the tension in the air. Both of them were staring at each other intensely. Silenced filled the area. Only the gushes of the wind and the rustling of the leaves could be heard. Hiei took a deep breath in, bracing himself for what was going to happen.

"Kurama… he… well… he has been reading…"

…

…

"dirty books!" Kuwabara interrupted Hiei. In turn, the two remaining men glared at him. They both knew that Kurama wasn't the kind of man to those kind of things… right?

"what? no. he's reading…."

…

…

"ROMANCE NOVELS!" Hiei shuddered with just the thought and looked absolutely terrified. It was the first time they saw Hiei looked so scared.

"What's your point here?" Yusuke just have to ask.

"You don't get it, do you? Since I spend most of my time with him, he forced me to read those books of his! It's driving me insane!"

The actual truth was that Hiei wasn't forced to read Kurama's romance novels. He was curious about them and got hooked in them. This scared him like hell. He was cruel and feared at! He wasn't supposed to be reading any lovey-dovey stuff. It was just inappropriate for him! What scared him the most is that the fact that he had a dream that he was a sparkling vampire once. It just had to stop but Kurama kept buying books every time he finishes reading one. It was too much for little Hiei to handle!

"What do you want us to do?" Kuwabara continued on.

"I don't want you to do anything." Hiei said, referring to Kuwabara.

"I want Yusuke to do it."

"What?"

"My theory is that fox boy is in love with a certain girl."

Hiei slowly smi-

"Don't tell me it's Yukina!" Kuwabara butted in… again.

*Breath In*

*Breath Out*

"Will you shut up or I will definitely punch you in the throat!"

*Silence*

A smirk finally formed on Hiei's face as he thought about his amazing plan.

=(^._.^)=

...

=(^._.^)=

...

=(^._.^)=

...

Kurama entered the living room with bowls of snacks on his hands. He settled them down on the coffee table, already having sweet drinks on it. He glanced around the room noticing that not all of them were here. He also observed that Yusuke was sitting too close, for his own comfort, to Botan. It was like they were only an inch part. To make it worse is that Yusuke' arm is behind Botan's back, resting it on the arm of the couch. Botan doesn't even seem to mind it. That was when Kurama told himself that it was just mere coincidence and that they were just friends. Besides, Yusuke had Keiko. He was just overthinking. He kept his cool and asked where the others were.

"Are the others coming late?"

"Yeah. They are busy doing their own thing." Botan replied while she took a cookie from the plate. He began munching it. Her eyes brightened and a smile formed on her face.

"Did you make these, Kurama? They're amazing!"

Kurama's heart started to beat faster with just the thought of Botan talking to him. He couldn't help but to smile at Botan. Knowing that he could please her in some way, made him a happy man… fox… man-fox. His smile faded away when Yusuke began playing with Botan's hair that that was left down from her ponytail. He looked away, feeling his heart quench. Slowly, he sat down on the single couch and rested his face on his arm. He tried to keep his cool even though he was raging with anger and jealousy. Again, he put a smile on his face.

"Yes, I did. I hope they are to your liking."

"Are you kidding me? They're fantastically delicious!"

Kurama grew light-hearted with Botan's words although he was not still happy with Yusuke sitting too closely to her. He gotta admit that he was threatened by Yusuke. Yusuke is the closest guy friend Botan had and he couldn't help but get envious. They spend most of their times together and Botan would always seem to have a great time with him. Just now, Yusuke made a lame joke: A: _What did baby corn say to mama corn? _B: _Where's pop corn?_ and Botan kept laughing so hard even to the extent of leaning on Yusuke's shoulder. Kurama shouldn't have lip read that. It just made him more frustrated.

"Kurama! I can't stop eating! It's your fault for being such a good chef!"

Botan fake glared at Kurama while Kurama fake chuckled. He was still engrossed with the BotanXYusuke thing. He watched inconspicuously as Yusuke took a bite of the cookie that was currently on Botan's hand. Kurama's feelings were starting to overcome him. He tried to calm himself but was obviously failing since it was obvious to Hiei that Kurama was glaring at Yusuke.

"Oh, you've got something on your face, Botan." Yusuke pointed out.

Unexpectedly, Yusuke stuck out his tongue and licked the cookie crumbs from Botan's face. Botan didn't even push Yusuke away. She just sat there as if it was normal for them both. Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Please excuse me."

=(^._.^)=

...

=(^._.^)=

...

=(^._.^)=

...

Kurama was not supposed to act that way. He was always calm. He was calm even in the face of fear. Then, why did he act foolishly back then? He was supposed to ignore them and have a small talk with Hiei or Kuwabara. His emotions were getting the best of him. He couldn't think straight anymore. All he was sure of by that moment was that he was full of jealousy and anger. Anger to himself for feeling this kind of emotions and anger for Botan and Yusuke for making him jealous. Different kinds of emotions were flowing in him, mostly jealousy, that he didn't even notice Botan enter the kitchen.

"Kurama, can I please have a glass of water?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Kurama's supposed-to-be joke turned out to be something else due to the anger in his voice. He just felt so exasperated. His own thoughts were suddenly distracted by the Youko side of him. Youko smelled shock and fear from Botan.

"_**Shuichi, settle down. Keep calm. You're scaring her."**_

"_I know. I know." _

"I was just kidding, Botan." He faced Botan and forced a smile on his face.

"Oh… so… Can I?"

"Yes… You MAY." Resentment could still be heard from Kurama's voice. Botan couldn't help but get worried.

"Kurama… is everything alright?" She touched his shoulders and looked deep in his emerald eyes. Kurama looked back, only to get lost in them. He shook his head back and forth to remember what he was thinking.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your friend after all."

"I told you I'm fine!" Kurama almost shouted and Botan flinched back away from him.

Botan just kept reminding him that she was unattainable and that she was happy with Yusuke. It just made him so mad. He couldn't keep calm anymore. His emotions were ruling him by that time. He looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. That was when he tried to calm himself.

"Botan… I'm sorry."

…

"Look"

…

"Does Yusuke like you?" Kurama finally found his calm composure.

"What? No! Yusuke has Keiko!" Botan replied defensively.

"Then, do you like him?"

…

…

Kurama took Botan's pause as a yes. He walked passed her and tried to go back to the living room but small hands stopped him from leaving. Botan hugged him from behind. Youko tried to make up something from this. He could tell that Botan was smiling behind his back. She was just about to giggle but tried to stifle it.

"_**She's amused with something. Go ask her." **_

"Botan…" Kurama's voice told Botan that this was a serious matter.

"Kurama… are you jealous?" Kurama stiffened and his eyes widened. That moment by then, Botan had already stifled her laugh but she was still smiling.

…

"_How did she know?"_

…  
"It's you. Always has been and always will be."

Kurama had to make sure that this was a confession from Botan. He turned around and saw Botan blushing, her smile gone from her face but he still wasn't sure. He needed to hear those three words from her. As if reading his mind, Botan said it with passion in her eyes.

"I love you, Kurama."

Those words made Kurama's heart beat faster and louder than ever. He let out a sigh and cupped Botan's face. Just to make sure that this was all real, Kurama leaned down on her and kissed her fully on the lips. It was short yet slow. He pulled back before he could fall into her spell. He was not yet sure if she was fully telling the truth. With eveyrthing he saw with her and Yusuke; he just couldn't afford to give her his fullest and a longer kiss would only entrap him more. To make sure that Botan does really love him, he pulled away and stared at her. Her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, she was breathing heavily and she was blushing. She slowly opened her eyes and Kurama was captivated by them. It was full of love. She was actually telling the truth. It was stupid of him, not to believe her.

"I… love you too, Botan. so much."

With that said, he leaned down and kissed her again. This time he gave his all to the kiss. The kiss was slow yet passionate. It showed Kurama's longing for her. It showed his love for her. Kurama's hand found Botan's tie on her ponytail. He took it out and felt Botan's hair fall on his hand. He played with her hair and snaked one of his arm on her waist. The kiss' innocence was gone when Kurama heard Botan moan. He got turned on and kissed her more fiercely, realizing that he was waiting for this too long to take things slowly. He trapped her between him and the wall, making sure that there was no space in between them. He bit her lower lip and entered his tongue in her mouth. He tasted every part of her with his tongue. He just couldn't get enough of her. He didn't even notice that he turned into youko. He just realized it when Botan began playing with his ears. He couldn't help but growl. His hands were just about to go up her shirt when Shuichi talked him out of it.

"_You're taking it too far." _

Youko growled in response and removed himself from Botan. He rested his forehead on Botan's forehead and regained his breath. He watched Botan as she opened her eyes. Her face was still flushed and her hair was perfectly framing her face. Once her eyes were open, a shy smile formed on her face. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he was still able to have an effect to this girl.

"Hey, youko."

"Hey, yourself." Youko replied seductively.

He grabbed strands of Botan's hair and brought them to his lips to make things even with Yusuke. The next thing he did was lick on her face that caused the girl to blush. Now he was almost even with Yusuke. The last thing left is the joke. He might've not been good with jokes but he was great with pick-up lines.

"_Please… no. We're more than even with Yusuke. We kissed her already. I think that's enough. No need for pick-up lines." _

"Botan, there are times when you fall from the sky when you're riding your oar, right?" He couldn't help but grin.

"Hm? Yeah. Why?"

"Well, do you know what the best way to fall is?"

"How?"

"It is to fall in love with me."

Botan bursted out laughing and rested her head on Youko's shoulders. Youko began laughing himself. Their laughs began echoing in the kitchen, topping their love with laughter like sprinkles on ice cream.


End file.
